White Christmas
by Kibethan
Summary: [ONESHOT] Christmas fanfic ’05! Shuichi loves the snow to death, but he learns that sometimes too much of something can be bad. Except too much of Yuki, of course.


**Title**: White Christmas

**By**: Kibethan (ME!)

**Disclaimer**: Me no own-y Gravitation.

**Summary**: ONE-SHOT Christmas fanfic '05! Shuichi loves the snow to death, but he learns that sometimes too much of something can be bad. Except too much of Yuki, of course.

**Half-warning**: Not a blanket fic, I swear! That, and I have **no** idea what to do in Yuki's situation. The person who I would have asked (my friend who just took a course on wilderness first response and passed), isn't online right now. :sighs: So I'm up to my own devices. Sorry if it's the wrong thing to do!

Thank you **ro-beta**…I mean **ro-buddi** for being a beta! It was so helpful!

**White Christmas**

"And, last but not least, the weather with Takahashi Makiko. Over to you, Takahashi-san."

"Thank you, Hiwatari-san. The weather in Tokyo today will be the same as it has been the rest of week, cloudy with a chance of rain. Winter this year has been unusually warm and so the snow that we are accustomed to seeing just doesn't seem like it's going to be coming-" Shuichi shut off the TV before he could hear anymore of the depressing news.

His favorite time of the year (besides everyday with Yuki, of course) was when it snowed. He wasn't sure what about the snow that attracted him to it. Maybe it was the coldness. Maybe it was the stark beauty. Or maybe it was because the snow reminded him so much of Yuki. Either way, whenever he watched the news and the weather report came on and it informed him that no snow was in the forecast, he always felt saddened.

Shuichi wanted it to snow so badly, especially since Christmas was the next day. According to him, every person should have a white Christmas and, unfortunately, if it didn't snow, then you didn't get that special Christmas.

It was going to be his first Christmas with Yuki, and he wanted it to be magical. And, while he was sure that he would be able to make it perfect no matter what, if it snowed it would be just even more wondrous.

But the weather was teasing him. It was absolutely freezing outside (chilling to the bone), and Shuichi was absolutely positive that if the clouds released their moisture, that it would come down as snow. It ticked him off to no end.

Shuichi sighed, pressing his forehead against the window in boredom, peering outside, as though willing it to snow. When it didn't, he gave a huff again, disappointed. Since it was almost Christmas, Tohma had given Bad Luck two weeks off, if they promised to think about song tunes.

As nice as the break from work was, Shuichi hadn't been able to find a reason to get out of the house; Hiro was visiting his family, and Shuichi's own family had gone on a world tour for the holidays. He hadn't joined them because he thought that he would have to be work.

He gazed over to Yuki's office. Yuki was in there, typing away a storm. Shuichi sighed, knowing that interrupting Yuki when his fingers were flying like that would get him chastised and possibly kicked out of the house…and not just temporarily.

He pressed his forehead harder against the window. He furrowed his brows and decided that he definitely needed to get out of the house, even if it was just to go for a walk. Because it was an impulse walk, the only cold weather item he wore was the jacket that he grabbed as he left out the door.

"Bye Yuki!" he called the writer, "I'm going for a walk!"

"Shut that door! You're letting all the heat out!" Yuki replied, gruffly. Shuichi giggled inwardly to himself, glad that he had gotten words out of his lover. As he walked further away from the apartment, he shivered slightly.

It was a lot colder than he had expected, especially after walking out of the nicely heated home and the jacket was doing little to keep out the biting cold. Instead of going back into the house, however, he continued on his walk. Even though he was freezing, he convinced himself to keep going by telling himself that it wouldn't be that long of a walk, and that when he got back, he could make himself a nice cup of hot cocoa and cuddle up by the fire in the fireplace. Maybe even Yuki would take a break from his writing and cuddle up with him. Or maybe something a little bit _more_ than cuddling.

A smile crept onto his face, and he kept walking towards his decided destination: the park. When he got there, he was pleasantly surprised to find out that not all the swings were taken, and he hopped on one and started swinging. The wind blowing on his exposed face turned his cheeks and his ears bright red. But Shuichi didn't care. His inner child was too happy to let him notice.

Shuichi just sat there, swinging back and forth and back and forth with his eyes closed. Suddenly, he felt something moist on his face that wasn't the wind. Opening his eyes in surprise, he gasped when he saw white flakes falling all around him, some starting to stick on the ground.

He stopped pumping his legs and allowed himself to slow to a height where he could jump off the swing easily without getting hurt. Heaping off the swing, he landed swiftly on the ground, the small bit of snow that had accumulated crunched beneath his feet. He lifted his hands into the air and looked up.

The sight of the white snow swirling down towards him was very, very beautiful. Shuichi started spinning around, his arms spread out and his mouth spread wide to catch as many snowflakes in his mouth that he possibly could.

Suddenly, he lost his balance and fell onto the ground. The snow was falling in larger clumps and in greater quantity. The snow falling around him made Shuichi forget all about being cold, until he started shivering like mad. But, even when he was shivering, he didn't get up. He had waited **too** long for the snow to start falling, and he was going to be darned if he did not enjoy it as much as he possibly could. So what if he got sick? Yuki would just have to deal with it. It was snowing and he was going to **enjoy** it.

Yuki finished typing the paragraph he was writing and sighed. Finally. He was finished with the story that he'd been working like a madman to finish. It had been rough going until he'd given Shuichi a lecture about why it was important that he let him work. Like, for example, if he didn't let him write then Yuki wouldn't be able to get his work done and his editor would fire him and he would lose the mass amounts of fans he had. Because of all those reasons he wouldn't make any money and he wouldn't be able to keep the apartment. Yuki had continued giving reasons until Shuichi had promised him that he would leave him alone.

And he had, miraculously.

He still was, actually. Shuichi was being abnormally quiet -not that Yuki complained- but every once in a while it was nice to hear another person's voice.

"Shuichi!" Yuki called out, standing up while closing his laptop. He walked out into the hall. "Shuichi!" he called again, "Where are you?" Silence answered the writer. Yuki furrowed his brow trying to remember what the last thing he had said to the singer was.

_Oh yeah_, Yuki thought, _Shuichi went for a walk_. Yuki glanced at the clock. His eyebrows furrowed some more when he realized that it had been at least an hour and half since his lover left.

Yuki glanced outside. For the first time he noticed that it had started to snow. Yuki went back to the closet to see if Shuichi had put on the proper clothing for snow. He shook his head and put his hand to his forehead when he saw that all of the heavy winter jackets were still on their hooks. A quick look to the front door showed him, though, that Shuichi had at least taken one jacket. That put Yuki a little bit more at ease.

He sighed. It was almost Christmas, and, in the spirit of Christmas so nobody would be able to call him a scrooge he put a kettle on the stove and started to boil some water. He glanced at the clock, biting his lip. Normally he wouldn't be one to worry, but it was snowing and Shuichi wasn't back yet. Yuki had already deduced that Shuichi wasn't exactly dressed for the weather.

He glanced away for a few seconds before glancing back to the clock, when only a few seconds had passed.

"Screw this," he said. He whirled around and walked into the bedroom. Rummaging through his drawers and closet he searched for clothes that would be well suited for the weather outside. Throwing all other clothes aside he searched for the perfect outfit. He gave a slight cheer when he located it.

After he had gotten changed, he ran back down the hallway. As he exited the door, he managed to grab his scarf. The kettle on the stove started to whistle, but it fell on deaf ears as Yuki was already out the door.

He walked down the street, trying to think of where Shuichi might go. As much as he hated to admit it, he was quite worried about the pink haired boy. Snow started falling into his eyes, so Yuki wrapped the scarf tighter around his neck.

After walking for a while and having absolutely no luck, he decided to do the thing that he swore he would never, ever try to do. He tried to think like Shuichi. If he were Shuichi, where would he go? He paused mid-step. Of course. Shuichi would go to the park. Shuichi had always told him that whenever he went on a walk he liked to go to the park and swing on the swings, just like he used to do when he was a kid.

Yuki smacked his head on his forehead. The park was the **other** direction. Sighing, Yuki turned on one foot and started walking the other direction.

When he got back to his apartment he dropped in, just to make sure that Shuichi hadn't come back. He went to call Shuichi, but a loud noise stopped him. He raced into the kitchen to turn off the kettle before it caused the neighbors to complain.

"Shuichi!" Yuki called, after turning off the kettle. "Are you here?"

Nobody answered.

"Apparently not." Sighing, Yuki walked back out the door, towards the park.

Shuichi was still laying on the ground, letting the snow surround him. By now, he was so cold that his whole body had gone numb. Even though he knew that he should probably be worried, he wasn't. The thought about how he was ever going to get home didn't even come across his mind.

The only thing that was on his mind was how absolutely beautiful the snow was.

…and how much it reminded him of Yuki. Shuichi sighed. He could think about Yuki forever and just not get bored with it. Shuichi tried to lift his arm to look at his watch, but found that his arm was too numb. Instead of fretting, Shuichi just stuck his arm out to his side and then rolled over on top of it, trying to read it.

As soon as he managed to somehow clean the snow off of his watch, he opened his eyes in surprise. Speaking of Yuki, he probably would be livid by the time he got back. Shuichi tried to grin because he knew deep down that the reason that Yuki would be livid would be because he was actually worried. Shuichi had months ago figured out what anger was real and what anger was just worry.

He could tell by looking into Yuki's eyes.

Well, Shuichi decided that he better go back home lest Yuki get **actually** angry with him. The thought of leaving the snow saddened him, but the thought of Yuki being really angry with him saddened him more. Besides, he reasoned with himself, he would get to walk in the snow on the way back to the apartment.

Since Shuichi was still lying down, he rolled over and managed to somehow get to his knees. When he tried to stand up, however, he collapsed back to the ground, his knees unable to hold him up. Shuichi frowned and tried again, yet, the same thing happened.

Now, he worried.

After trying again and again, he almost started crying. He wasn't able to stand and he was **so** cold. Well, he couldn't just stay in the snow. Shuichi looked around. Everything was covered with snow now, except for the area beneath the jungle gym.

Since he couldn't walk, he struggled to crawl beneath there. When he did he tried to grab his knees to hug to his chest, but he was so numb that he couldn't get a good grip on his knees. So he just lay there. Maybe he would try to leave later when it wasn't as cold.

That was, if it **ever** warmed up.

Shuichi started crying. He never expected it to be like this. Even though the snow was absolutely beauty, he really wanted to get back to Yuki. It was starting to get dark outside.

Black was starting to creep into his vision. He closed his eyes. He knew that falling asleep would be bad, but he was just so sleepy. Curling up as close to his jacket as he could, Shuichi let go of reality and drifted off.

When Yuki got to the park he looked around frantically for Shuichi. If he wasn't here, Yuki wasn't sure where Shuichi would possibly be. And that frightened him. Shuichi had to be absolutely freezing.

"Shuichi!" Yuki called into the air. The snow in the air kept his words from going very far, but Yuki was absolutely determined to find his Shuichi. "Shuichi!" he screamed louder. He was about to scream it again when he spotted a bit of pink hair beneath the jungle gym.

Exclaiming Yuki ran to where Shuichi was. He started shaking Shuichi, panic rising. When he felt Shuichi's freezing skin and saw his blue lips his panic rose to a dangerous level. His fingers went to Shuichi's neck to feel for a pulse and his panic faded a bare bit.

Very carefully he lifted Shuichi off the snow. Holding Shuichi bridal style he carried him all the way home. If he had been in his right state, he would have immediately called EMTs. But he was definitely not in his right mind.

Yuki carried Shuichi all the way back to their home. Christmas was the next day, and he would be darned if he let him miss it. Once he got into the house, he immediately stripped Shuichi out of all of his clothes. They were stiff and wet and definitely needed to be off of his lover immediately.

A few weeks ago a television program about hypothermia had been on and Yuki, procrastinating from writing, had watched the entire thing. So, he carried Shuichi into the bathroom and ran a very lukewarm bath. Shuichi's body was so cold that Yuki worried that too hot of water would send him into shock. When he was sure that the water was cool enough, he gently set Shuichi in there and started running the cool water over him.

Shuichi remained passed out for the hour that Yuki religiously ran water over his body. The longer that Shuichi remained unconscious, the more worried Yuki became. Every five minutes he felt for a pulse to make sure that Shuichi was still alive and every five minutes he was relieved to find one.

Finally, when Yuki was satisfied that Shuichi's body temperature was warm enough, he lifted him out of the bathtub, dried him off thoroughly, and dressed him in the softest flannel pajamas he could find. Struggling a little bit, Yuki carried Shuichi into the bedroom and tucked him underneath the covers.

Yuki then did something even more uncharacteristic and stayed up all night putting a warm cloth on Shuichi's forehead as he slept.

Yuki's eyes started to droop at 5:00 a.m. and by 5:30, he was out, the washcloth still on Shuichi's forehead.

Shuichi started to stir. The first thing he felt was the wet on his forehead and the warmth wrapped around him. Confused, he opened his eyes and was surprised when he saw Yuki asleep on the floor next to him. The last thing that Shuichi could remember was being very, very cold.

"Y-Yuki?" He tried to call, testing out his vocal cords; it came out as more of a rasp. Yuki awoke immediately at the sound of Shuichi talking. When he saw that Shuichi was awake, without missing a beat he gave Shuichi a huge, huge, hug.

"Idiot," Yuki said lovingly. "Don't you **ever** do that to me again! I was worried sick! What were you thinking leaving with only a jacket on?"

"I'm sorry, Yuki-" Shuichi tried to say, but Yuki cut him off.

"Ugh, that was just so stupid of you! I never thought that you would be careless enough to leave like that! Do you know what could have happened if I hadn't found you in time? Did that even cross your mind? I just can't believe that you would be so senseless!"

Shuichi tried to apologize yet again, but Yuki, as before, interrupted him.

"It's okay. I'm just so relieved that you're okay." Yuki hugged him again.

Shuichi breathed a sigh of relief. So Yuki wasn't that angry, angry with him, just angry, worried.

"I'm gonna go get make breakfast," Yuki said, gruffly. "Stay here. I don't want you to getting up yet."

"Aww, Yuki, I'm okay! Honest!" The look Yuki gave him almost showed him that he would be going nowhere soon, but then he relented and let Shuichi come with him. Shuichi tired out easily and instead of waiting in the kitchen, he sat down on a couch in the living room.

A few minutes later Yuki immerged from the kitchen holding a cup of something that Shuichi seriously hoped was hot chocolate.

"Here," Yuki said, "This should help you warm up a little bit more."

Yuki sat down next to Shuichi on the couch.

Shuichi smiled on the inside. Okay, so maybe he wouldn't be cuddled up with Yuki in front of the fireplace, but he still had the hot cocoa, and Yuki was definitely providing the right amount of cuddly heat.

Oh yes, despite all that had happened, he could tell that it was going to be a great Christmas, a white Christmas.

And more importantly, it was going to be a Christmas that was going to be spent with his Yuki.

**End White Christmas**

My beta told me that I should add here that yuki actually means snow in Japanese. AHAHAHA…to be honest, when I was typing that, that little fact didn't actually pop into my brain. :sighs: Maybe my 301 level Japanese just isn't that good…

That's it!

Like, no like? Please leave a review! I **thrive** off of reviews! I hope you like my attempt at a Christmas fic, and my attempt at a one-shot. If you are looking for more Christmas fic's to read :shameless advertising, I suggest my other Christmas fic "The Twelve Days of Chrsitmas"

If you ever want to talk to someone online, I'm pretty much always on. IM me! I'm Kibethan on AIM!

Have a very, Merry Christmas!


End file.
